Vengeance 2011
Vengeance (2011) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE that took place on October 23, 2011 at the AT&T Center in San Antonio, Texas. It was the eighth event under the Vengeance chronology, the first since 2007. Eight matches took place at the event. The pay-per-view garnered 121,000 buys, down from 137,000 buys the previous year's event, Bragging Rights, received. Event summary Air Boom vs Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger Air Boom kicked off Vengeance with an explosive start, retaining the WWE Tag Team Championships in a thrilling match against U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler & Jack Swagger. It was an especially harsh loss for Ziggler, as he had to defend his United States Title immediately following the tag team match! While their manager, Vickie Guerrero, may have introduced her team of blond protégés as the next WWE Tag Team Champions before their bout against Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston, their fate at Vengeance was quite different. At the end of a highly-competitive match, Kingston hit Ziggler with Trouble in Paradise, then Bourne nailed the U.S. Champ with Air Bourne to seal Air Boom's huge victory. Air Boom has found incredible success in the WWE tag team division since winning the titles in August on Raw. Kingston & Bourne have successfully retained the WWE Tag Team Titles for a third consecutive pay-per-view, exciting the WWE Universe with each win. If the Cougar-led team of the braggadocios Ziggler & Swagger couldn’t defeat the impressive Air Boom duo, who can? To make matters even worse on half of the losing team, Ziggler had to defend his United States Championship immediately following the tag match. Could Ziggler retain his U.S. Title against Zack Ryder after his grueling loss to Air Boom at Vengeance? Dolph Ziggler vs Zack Ryder While United States Champion Dolph Ziggler was unsuccessful teaming with Jack Swagger in another attempt to capture the WWE Tag Team Titles from Air Boom, he showed the heart of a true titleholder and was able to defeat Zack Ryder to retain the U.S.Title. While the Internet Champion has pinned Ziggler twice on recent occasions, Dolph’s victory in his second contest of the night also marks the second time that the Hollywood, Fla., native has defeated Ryder with the title on the line. The rivalry between Ryder and Ziggler has intensified in recent weeks both inside the squared circle and on the world wide web. The two Superstars, who are equally outspoken on social media outlets such as Twitter, have been relentless in taunting each other with their status updates. While @ZackRyder proclaimed, “#Vengeance tonight, this is my one shot to prove to @HEELZiggler and the entire @WWE that I AM SERIOUS BRO!!!,” on the social media service earlier this evening, the United States Champion has also been using Twitter in an attempt to build momentum. @HeelZiggler tweeted on Friday: “hope the internet is happy @ZackRyder gets his big shot sunday! hard work aside, you dont belong! Youre a joke #ImSeriousBro.” No doubt exhausted from a fast-paced contest with the WWE Tag Team Champions, Ziggler showed no signs of slowing down when Long Island Iced Z made his way to the ring. The crafty, agile Superstars battled back and forth, and while the Internet Champion built a great deal of momentum and support from the WWE Universe in his first singles match on pay-per-view, Ziggler managed to come away with the win following an assist from Jack Swagger. @HeelZiggler walked away victorious celebrating another victory over Ryder, retaining the U.S. Title and perhaps more importantly in this case, claiming the right to tout his victory at #Vengeance in 140 characters or less. Beth Pheonix vs Eve Torres The battle between No. 1 contender to the Divas Championship Eve and The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix spread far beyond the mat – where the two Divas took to Twitter to air their grievances with one another. After the Twitter-based tongue lashing had finally subsided in a hotly-contested battle for the butterfly emblazoned title, Eve fell just short of beating a dominating Beth Phoenix at Vengeance. Eve pulled out all the stops in hopes of capturing the Divas Championship. Utilizing both her athleticism - reversing the Glam Slam and trying for the pin - and using The Glamazon's own ring gear to tie The Beauty from Buffalo to the ring ropes. However, one dominant Glam Slam later, Eve was unable to net the butterfly. On SmackDown, Natalya made it clear that Divas Champion Beth Phoenix and herself were not messing around and gave an ominous warning that Eve had made the biggest mistake or her life. The “Sisters of Salvation” held true to their warning, attacking Kelly Kelly before Vengeance, relegating the former Divas Champion unable to accompany her best friend to the ring for one of the biggest matches of Eve’s career. Now that Beth has taken back two challengers in Eve and Kelly Kelly in her quest for Divas division domination with Natalya – what’s next for the powerful duo? Have The Fabulous Firebird and talented Natalya taken control of the Divas locker room, or is there another Diva waiting in the wings to silence the “Sisters of Destruction”? Results * Tag team match for the WWE Tag Team Championship: Air Boom (Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston) © defeated Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger (with Vickie Guerrero) * Singles match for the WWE United States Championship: Dolph Ziggler © (with Jack Swagger and Vickie Guerrero) defeated Zack Ryder * Singles Match for the WWE Divas Championship: Beth Phoenix © defeated Eve Torres Image gallery Ven11_Photo_046.jpg Ven11_Photo_047.jpg Ven11_Photo_048.jpg Ven11_Photo_049.jpg Ven11_Photo_050.jpg Ven11_Photo_051.jpg Ven11_Photo_052.jpg Ven11_Photo_053.jpg Ven11_Photo_054.jpg Ven11_Photo_055.jpg Ven11_Photo_056.jpg Ven11_Photo_057.jpg Ven11_Photo_058.jpg Ven11_Photo_059.jpg Ven11_Photo_060.jpg Ven11_Photo_061.jpg Ven11_Photo_062.jpg Ven11_Photo_063.jpg Ven11_Photo_064.jpg Ven11_Photo_065.jpg Ven11_Photo_066.jpg Ven11_Photo_067.jpg Ven11_Photo_068.jpg Ven11_Photo_069.jpg Ven11_Photo_070.jpg Ven11_Photo_071.jpg Category:2011 pay-per-view events Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Eve Torres Category:WWE pay-per-view events